villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Awesome Android
The Awesome Android is a supervillain from the Marvel Comics universe. He is an enemy of the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Captain America, and Captain Marvel. History Origin The Mad Thinker created the Awesome Android using DNA replication notes stolen from Mister Fantastic. Splicing ape DNA with unstable molecules, the Thinker created an organic body in which he placed a computerized "brain" along with a solar charger; ultimately creating an artifical being that was part robot and part android. The Thinker used the Awesome Android to commit crimes, but was stopped by the Fantastic Four. The Thinker continued to use the Android, until he built more effective robots. Later, the Super-Adaptoid used the Android in his group of robots, Heavy Metal. In a battle with the Avengers, Namor ripped off the Android's head and let it's body sink into the ocean. The Android began calling himself Awesome Andy, and took a job working for the law offices of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg, and Holliway. Andy was a hard worker, and everyone at work got along well with him. Andy wore a chalkboard to communicate with other workers. Although he was gravely injured in a battle with Titania, Mr. Holliway threatened to sue Reed Richards for all he is worth until he agreed to repair Andy. Future Foundation Awesome Android followed Mad Thinker when he joined the Future Foundation in Reed Richards' attempt to defeat the other Richards from other realities that treatened this universe. After the appeareance of the Inhumans at High Evolutionary's city, Awesome Android was captive at Attilan along with Mad Thinker and El Diablo. Last appearance and Return After developing the Zero Cannon along with the Intelligencia, the Sinister Six attacked them to rob the weapon, which had the power to send specific objects to space. Doctor Octopus proposed to M.O.D.O.K. to use the weapon in a fight where only one team could survive, during which Awesome Android was sent to space. After the battle, M.O.D.O.K. was expelled from Intelligencia's base by Doc Ock, swearing that he would find a way to revive the dead members. Apparently, M.O.D.O.K. managed to revive the dead members of the Intelligencia as well as making space for the Trapster to join them and formulate a their plans after their predicted shatter of the superhero community. Their meeting was inrrupted by Deadpool, who tried to sink the ship where they were, but was defeated by Trapster. Television History Iron Man:Armored Adventures Andy Erwin is the goth brother of Rhona Erwin. The twins release sleeping gas into the school and places Tony Stark into competing the D.A.T.'s (Deadly Aptitude Tests) with James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Whitney Stane and Happy Hogan, and is special traps similar to the Saw movies. After Pepper is freed from her trap by Tony who answers Rhona's question, Andy then asks his sister if he can activate the next death trap. Rhona tells him that she's the supervillain and he's just her henchman. Andy with some persuasion does manage to convince Rhona to allow Stark to use a lifeline from the captives that Tony frees. Annoyed that Stark won, Rhona sends Andy to take care of Tony and his friends. Andy some how easily manages to beat the gang of friends, so Tony puts on the Iron Man armor and ends up fighting Andy, but he appears to have super-strength and laser vision. Iron Man scan of Andy reveals he is actually an android. Tony tries to make Andy realize that he is an android, but he attacks Iron Man anyway. Iron Man manages to damage Andy. It is revealed that Andy was built by Rhona out of loneliness and who losing grip from reality when she escapes from Ravencroft Insitute. Ultimate Spider-Man The Awesome Android or "Andy" was an experiment in Dr. Curt Connors' lab on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in brick form. It was found by Spider-Man for him and Luke Cage to use in a science fair project. Before the science fair begins, brick comes to life and starts eating everything. Agent Coulson states that it is an artificial intelligence and that it eats inorganic matter to increase its growth. "Andy" swallowed Agent Coulson, who emerged with his clothes dissolved during Andy's ingesting of him. "Andy" then goes on to eat up much of the city. While Power Man and Nova stop the train, the rest of the team fight "Andy". The fight with "Andy" is crashed by Juggernaut as "Andy" stubs his toe on Juggernaut. "Andy" then eats Juggernaut and emitted out of him with his clothes having been dissolved by "Andy" Upon absorbing some of Juggernaut's powers, "Andy" screams at the sight of Spider-Man and tries to stomp on him. During the fight, Spider-Man and his team discover that "Andy" contracts to cold as it causes him to shrink. While Iron Fist tries to tap into Andy's powers, Spider-Man and Power Man use Nova and White Tiger's ice-making experiment as Power Man throws Spider-Man and the science fair experiment into "Andy" which caused "Andy" to be dissolved back into its harmless form. "Andy" is then reclaimed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Gallery 937670-intelligentsia 01.jpg Awesome Android (Earth-600026).png Doctor Strange Vol 4 1 Kirby Monster Variant Textless.jpg Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Amoral Category:Golems Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Creation Category:Redeemed Category:Pawns Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Guardians Category:Thor Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Minion Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Male